Service
by candon
Summary: Kevin drove through a corn field while Ben fought the fire alien and he was speeding. Cops are involved.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

"Great the cops are here" said Kevin.

The cops getting a call about a speeding trouble maker came to investigate.

"That's what happens when you fucking speed" said Gwen.

Kevin rolled his eyes normaly he would not put up with a girl like this but she was hot and the sex was great. To bad Gwen was not a one relationship person sometimes it ticked him off but other times he liked it. Gwen was waering a very small and tight tube top that only covered her breast she was also wearing a even tighter mini skirt with shoes that were a cross betwwen high heels and walking shoes.

**Knock knock!.**

Kevin rolled the window down to look at the cop.

"Son do you know why I pulled you over?" asked the cop.

"No officer why did you pull me over?" asked Kevin in a innocent voice.

"Son you where speeding and so I have to give you a tickit" said the cop.

"You haven't filled out the tickit yet have you?" asked Gwen.

"No why?" asked the cop.

Gwen got out of the car and put her arm around the cop where she whispered in his ear while slightly licking it.

"I have a partner in the car" said the cop.

"Bring his out and we will have double the fun" said Gwen licking and bitting his ear.

The cop called out to his partner as Gwen gave him the same attenton as she did the frist man. Gwen pullled down the first mans pants then removed her own clothing. She got down on all fors ging the cop a blow job frist she was licking both the shaft and the head. The second cop went behind Gwen getting on his knee's so that he could get to vagina pushing into her.

Kevin had his video cammra having turned it on filming everything as this was stuff he could sell to people including those who made porn movies. Sonn both cops cummed so Gwen switched them so the second cop would give her dick and the first would get pussy. The first cop layed on the ground so Gwen could insert herself on him as the second cop stood over them while Gwen rocked her self on the mans dick which helped her suck the seconds dick.

Soon she was done and the grateful men did not write her a ticket but their numbers instead. Gwen walked bacl to the car naked having forgotton her clothes the cops on the other hand did not taking the clothes she left so they could masterbaute to them later.

"Hey Gwen you got some cum on your face right there" said Kevin.

Gwen made a show of licking it off doing it in a very sexy manner. Kevin started driving as Gwen pulled down his pants sucking on his dick as it was his reward for being so paitent. He eventuly found the road as they were driving a second police car pulled them over. This cop had gotton a call about a car like theirs that was stolen. When he came to the window he could see that the girl was naked and hot. The cop could not help but stare at her lovly breast which were firm and round.

"Do you need something officer?" asked Kevin breaking the man out of his treance.

"Oh yes I have a report about a car like this that was just stolen so I need proff of registration, license, and insurence" said the cop.

The cop could not help but watch as Gwen walked out and laid on top of the hood. She called the man over. The only type of clothing she had on were her shoes. He just watched as those legs spread apart. He listened to what she had to say.

"You know what to do don't be shy" said Gwen.

The man was not shy and he was horny so down went his pants. He climbed on top of Gwen entering her. The man was big but Gwen had seen bigger as well as being fucked by bigger but this guy knew how to go. He started slow building up speed. Kevin had his camra out again.

**"Aaah" harder" "aaah" "ugh" faster" aaah ugh" **moaned Gwen.

Kevin was mad but hey so what if they made his car squeak only as long as Gwen gave him his just deserts later. Soon the man was done pulling up his pants leaving. Soon Gwen after getting the mans number she was in the car. Gwen started masterbauting Kevin.

"Do you even care that you go to a preppy school?" asked Kevin.

"Yes that's why I don't bring my downtime to school" said Gwen.

"So you never had sex during school?" asked Kevin.

"Only before and after" said Gwen.

"Who at school?" asked Kevin.

"The janitor and the broomstick" said Gwen licking the cum off her hands.

"How big is this guys dick?" asked Kevin.

"What?" "Oh no the janitor is a women the broom is for sexplay as it is used to fuck me as well as for me to deep throat" said Gwen.


End file.
